Devil Children Characters Vocal File
Devil Children Characters Vocal File (真・女神転生デビチル キャラクターズボーカルファイル) est sorti le 21 février 2001. Cet album contient divers thèmes de la série Devil Children: the Animation. Pistes #'Impossible Dream - Image Song of Setsuna Kai I' (見果てぬ夢 ～Image Song of 甲斐セツナI～, Mihatenu Yume ~Image Song of Kai Setsuna I~) #:Composition et paroles: You-Ta #:Arrangement: Noriyasu Agematsu (上松 範康) #:Chant: Nao Itou in FIX (伊藤 奈央 in FIX) #'Yet An Important Dream - Image Song of Mirai Kaname I' (大切なこの夢も ～Image Song of 要ミライI～, Taisetsu na Kono Yume mo ~Image Song of Kaname Mirai I~) #:Composition et paroles: Hideki Yoshimi (吉見 緋出暉) & UCO #:Arrangement: Hideki Yoshimi #:Chant: UCO #'Towards the Future - Image Song of Cool I' (未来へ ～Image Song of クールI～, Mirai e ~Image Song of Kūru I~) #:Composition et paroles: You-Ta #:Arrangement: Jun Kageie (影家 淳) #:Chant: Takumi Nakayama with "R" (仲山 拓実 with “R”) #'Divine Blessing - Image Song of Veil I' (神様がくれた今日を ～Image Song of ベールI～, Kamisama ga Kureta Kyō wo ~Image Song of Bēru I~) #:Composition et paroles: Hideki Yoshimi & UCO #:Arrangement: Hideki Yoshimi #:Chant: UCO #'The Theme of Black Evil - Image Song of Devils' (The Theme of Black Evil ～Image Song of デビル～) #:Composition et arrangement: Takehiro Kawabe (河辺 健宏) #:Paroles: Ginshiro Akiya (秋谷 銀四郎) #:Chant: Takumi Nakayama with "R" #'Energy of Love - Image Song of Setsuna Kai II' (energy of love ～Image Song of 甲斐セツナII～) #:Composition: Ryo Yoshimata (吉俣 良) & Tomoharu Takahashi (高橋 知治) #:Arrangement: Tomoharu Takahashi #:Paroles et chant: Hiro Takahashi (高橋 ひろ) #'Coming Soon - Image Song of Mirai Kaname II' (Coming soon ～Image Song of 要ミライII～) #:Composition et arrangement: Keiichi Takahashi (高橋 圭一) #:Paroles: Yuka Matsumoto (松本 有加) #:Chant: Nao Itou in FIX #'Easy Go! - Image Song of Cool II' (Easy Go! ～Image Song of クールII～) #:Composition et arrangement: Keiichi Takahashi #:Paroles: Yuka Matsumoto #:Chant: Yuriko Nakazawa (中沢 有里子) #'Please! - Image Song of Veil II' (Please! ～Image Song of ベールII～) #:Composition: Ryo Yoshimata & Ken Tamura (田村 謙) #:Arrangement: Ken Tamura #:Paroles: Yuka Matsumoto #:Chant: Hiromi Sato (佐藤 ひろ美) #'It's a Magic - Image Song of Lucifer' ('' ～Image Song of ルシファー～'') #:Composition, paroles et chant: Hiro Takahashi #:Arrangement: Noriyasu Agematsu #'Go-Round - Euro Mix' (GO-ROUND ～EURO MIX～) #:Composition: Face 2 fAKE #:Arrangement: Noriyasu Agematsu #:Paroles: Youmu Hamaguchi (浜口 祐夢) #:Chant: Nao Itou in FIX Paroles Mihatenu Yume Kanji :Too Young 輝き続ける To Die 星達だって :Too Fast 悩み迷ってる To Live 君だけじゃないさ :その手のひらの中 固く握りしめた夢を確かめて :傷つく事を 恐れずに走る :君の姿追いかけて :どしゃぶりの雨のような激しさで今この想いを :溢れるほど強く 勇ましく 熱く満たしてみなよと :叫び続ける 想いが届くまで Unfinished Dream :Too Young 輝き続ける To Get 太陽だって :Too Fast 独りじゃないのさ To Lose みんな同じさ :誰もが眼を閉じて 不安を感じてる渇きを感じている :あの日の約束を その胸にしるし :戦い続けている :渇いたこの街でひび割れた心にこの想いを :諦めかけた夢に 飢えた希望に叩きつけて :叫び続ける 想いが届くまで Unfinished Dream :どしゃぶりの雨のような激しさで今この想いを :溢れるほど強く 勇ましく 熱く満たしてみなよと :叫び続ける 想いが届くまで Unfinished Dream Romaji :Too Young kagayaki tsudzukeru To Die hoshi tachi datte :Too Fast nayami mayotteru To Live kimi dake janai sa :Sonote no hira no naka kataku nigirishimeta yume wo tashikamete :Kizutsuku koto wo osorezu ni hashiru :Kimi no sugata oikakete :Do shaburi no ame no yōna hageshisa de ima kono omoi wo :Afureru hodo tsuyoku isamashiku atsuku mitashite mi na yo to :Sakebi tsudzukeru omoi ga todoku made Unfinished Dream :Too Young kagayaki tsudzukeru To Get taiyō datte :Too Fast hitori janai no sa To Lose minna onaji sa :Daremoga me wo tojite fuan wo kanji teru kawaki wo kanjite iru :Ano hi no yakusoku wo sono mune ni shirushi :Tatakai tsudzukete iru :Kawaita konomachide hibiwareta kokoro ni kono omoi wo :Akirame kaketa yume ni ueta kibō ni tatakitsukete :Sakebi tsudzukeru omoi ga todoku made Unfinished Dream :Do shaburi no ame no yōna hageshisa de ima kono omoi wo :Afureru hodo tsuyoku isamashiku atsuku mitashite mi na yo to :Sakebi tsudzukeru omoi ga todoku made Unfinished Dream Taisetsu na Kono Yume mo Kanji :この空も この星も この海も 未来も :大切なこの夢も 僕らの手の中にある :どんな運命も怖くはないわ :だって仲間（みんな）がいっしょだから :どんな世界だって変えてみせるわ :だから信じてついてきてね :ひとりじゃ できないこともあるわ :認めて まかせて 助け合って :この風も この街も この朝も 大地も :大切なこの夢も 僕らの手の中に・・・ :きっとすべてが優しさと勇気でできてるんだ :みんなの力合わせれば 作ってけるよね LOVE&Friend&Peace :どんな風さえも味方につけて :２つの世界を繋いでこう :どんな心だって変えていけるわ :だからいっしょについてきてね :悲しみ喜び 分かち合って :ぼくらは ひときわ 強くなる :（涙と笑顔を わかちあえば 世界は キラキラ 輝きだす） :この空も この星も この海も 未来も :大切なこの夢も 僕らの手の中に :きっとすべてが信頼と友情に守られて :みんなの力合わせれば 探しあえるよね LOVE&Friend&Peace :この風も この街も この朝も 大地も :大切なこの夢も 僕らの手の中に・・・ :きっとすべてが優しさと勇気でできてるんだ :みんなの力合わせれば 作ってけるよね LOVE&Friend&Peace Romaji :Kono sora mo kono hoshi mo kono umi mo mirai mo :Taisetsu na kono yume mo bokura no te no naka ni aru :Donna unmei mo kowaku wa nai wa :Datte minna ga issho dakara :Donna sekai datte kaete miseru wa :Dakara shinjite tsuite kite ne :Hitori ja dekinai koto mo aru wa :Mitomete makasete tasukeatte :Kono kaze mo kono machi mo kono asa mo daichi mo :Taisetsu na kono yume mo bokura no te no naka ni... :Kitto subete ga yasashisa to yūki de deki terunda :Minna no ryoku awasereba tsukutte keru yo ne LOVE&Friend&Peace :Donna kaze sae mo mikata ni tsukete :2-tsu no sekai wo tsunaide kō :Donna kokoro datte kaete ikeru wa :Dakara issho ni tsuite kite ne :Kanashimi yorokobi wakachi atte :Bokura wa hitoki wa tsuyoku naru :(Namida to egao wo wakachi aeba sekai wa kirakira kagayaki dasu) :Kono sora mo kono hoshi mo kono umi mo mirai mo :Taisetsu na kono yume mo bokura no te no naka ni :Kitto subete ga shinrai to yūjō ni mamora rete :Minna no ryoku awasereba sagashi aeru yo ne LOVE&Friend&Peace :Kono kaze mo kono machi mo kono asa mo daichi mo :Taisetsu na kono yume mo bokura no te no naka ni... :Kitto subete ga yasashisa to yūki de deki terunda :Minna no ryoku awasereba tsukutte keru yo ne LOVE&Friend&Peace Mirai e Kanji :真紅（まっか）に燃えるこの熱い生命 :昨日の涙は今日の勇気なのさ :この大空に浮かぶ雲さえこの手で掴んでやる :俺のハートの高鳴る鼓動が :聴こえる・・・感じる・・・君にも伝わるだろう？ :沸き上がるエナジー未来（あした）への扉（ゲート）をこの手でノックしよう :Hey!ブラザー時には空も :涙の雨を降らせる Don't Worry! All Right! :灯（ひ）が消えそうになっても :感じているなら今すぐ起ち上がろう :赤い赤い太陽 I'll Get A Future Gate :きっと輝いてみせる時空を越えて :青い青い大空 I'll Get A Future Stage :いつか羽ばたいてみせる未来（あした）の場所（ステージ） :Fly Away :Hey!ブラザー時には空も :涙の雨を降らせる Don't Mind! All Oh! Key! :灯（ひ）が消えそうになっても :感じているなら今すぐ飛び立とう :高い高い太陽 I'll Get A Future Gate :きっとこの手にしてみせる時空を越えて :広い広い大空 I'll Get A Future Stage :いつか駆け巡ってみせる未来の場所 :赤い赤い太陽 I'll Get A Future Gate :きっと輝いてみせる時空を越えて :青い青い大空 I'll Get A Future Stage :いつか羽ばたいてみせる未来（あした）の場所（ステージ） Romaji :Makka ni moeru kono atsui seimei :Kinō no namida wa kyō no yūki na no sa :Kono dai sora ni ukabu kumo sae konote de tsukande yaru :Ore no hāto no takanaru kodō ga :Kikoeru... kanjiru... kimi ni mo tsutawaru darou? :Wakiagaru enajī ashita e no gēto wo konote de nokku shiyou :Hey! Burazā toki ni ha sora mo :Namida no ame wo furaseru Don't Worry! All Right! :Hi ga kiesō ni natte mo :Kanjite irunara ima sugu tachi agarou :Akai akai taiyō I'll Get A Future Gate :Kitto kagayaite miseru jikū wo koete :Aoi aoi ōzora I'll Get A Future Stage :Itsuka habataite miseru ashita no sutēji :Fly Away :Hey! Burazā toki ni ha sora mo :Namida no ame wo furaseru Don't Mind! All Oh! Key! :Hi ga kiesō ni natte mo :Kanjite irunara ima sugu tobitatou :Takai takai taiyō I'll Get A Future Gate :Kitto konote ni shite miseru jikū wo koete :Hiroi hiroi ōzora I'll Get A Future Stage :Itsuka kake megutte miseru mirai no basho :Akai akai taiyō I'll Get A Future Gate :Kitto kagayaite miseru jikū wo koete :Aoi aoi ōzora I'll Get A Future Stage :Itsuka habataite miseru ashita no sutēji Kamisama ga Kureta Kyō wo Kanji :奇跡なんだ（奇跡だわ）こんな大きな星で :同じこの時代に ここにいること :感じるんだ（感じるわ）忘れかけてた日々に :たくさんの答えが 詰まってるのね いつでも :大切な人を大切にしながら :きみといれるこの世界を :守りたいよ :どこまでもきみといくよ この暗闇も迷路も :神様がくれた今日を この出逢いを大切に :奇跡なんだ（奇跡だわ）こんな大きな星の :同じこの場所に おちてきたこと :感じるんだ（感じるわ）あたりまえの今日に :たくさんの感謝が 詰まってるのね いつでも :大切な事を大切にしながら :きみといれるこの世界を :守りたいよ :どこまでもきみといくよ この坂道も階段も :神様がくれた今日を この出逢いを大切に :花を鳥を風を月を流れてゆく歴史を :あなたを この星 この夢を 瞳に焼き付けて :どこまでもきみといくよ この暗闇も迷路も :神様がくれた今日を この出逢いを大切に :どこまでもきみといくよ この坂道も階段も :神様がくれた今日を この出逢いを大切に Romaji :Kisekida wa konna ōkina hoshi de :Onaji kono jidai ni koko ni iru koto :Kanjiru wa wasurekake teta hibi ni :Takusan no kotae ga tsumatteru no ne itsu demo :Taisetsu na hito wo taisetsu ni shinagara :Kimi to ireru kono sekai wo :Mamoritai yo :Doko made mo kimi to iku yo kono kurayami mo meiro mo :Kamisama ga kureta kyō wo kono deai wo taisetsu ni :Kisekida wa konna ōkina hoshi no :Onaji kono basho ni ochite kita koto :Kanjiru wa atarimae no kyō ni :Takusan no kansha ga tsumatteru no ne itsu demo :Taisetsu na koto wo taisetsu ni shinagara :Kimi to ireru kono sekai wo :Mamoritai yo :Doko made mo kimi to iku yo kono sakamichi mo kaidan mo :Kamisama ga kureta kyō wo kono deai wo taisetsu ni :Hana wo tori wo kaze wo tsuki wo nagarete yuku rekishi wo :Anata wo kono hoshi kono yume wo hitomi ni yaki tsukete :Doko made mo kimi to iku yo kono kurayami mo meiro mo :Kamisama ga kureta kyō wo kono deai wo taisetsu ni :Doko made mo kimi to iku yo kono sakamichi mo kaidan mo :Kamisama ga kureta kyō wo kono deai wo taisetsu ni The Theme of Black Evil Kanji :おまえのDarkness もっと欲しいよ :俺は哀しみを 操っている :堕ちろよAngel もっと不埒に :俺は絶望を むさぼるBlack Evil :グレイなTuesday 低い雲と憂鬱なクラクション :何か知らない無気味な影 おまえに忍び寄る :いつも十字架 信じるなんて :そんなの 気休めさ :おまえのDestiny もっと壊して :俺は憎しみを ばら撒いている :叫べよInnocence もっと苦しく :俺は絶望を むさぼるBlack Evil :ブルーなWednesday 言い争う醜い人の波 :誰も知らない邪悪な夢 おまえに憑りつかせ :いつも愛だけ すべてだなんて :そんなの 嘘っぱち :おまえのDarkness もっと欲しいよ :俺は哀しみを 操っている :堕ちろよAngel もっと不埒に :俺は絶望を むさぼるBlack Evil :おまえのDestiny もっと壊して :俺は憎しみを ばら撒いている :叫べよInnocence もっと苦しく :俺は絶望を むさぼるBlack Evil Romaji :Omae no Darkness motto hoshī yo :Ore wa kanashimi wo ayatsutte iru :Ochiro yo Angel motto furachi ni :Ore wa zetsubō wo musaboru Black Evil :Gurei na Tuesday hikui kumo to yūutsu na kurakushon :Nani ka shiranai bukimi na kage omae ni shinobi yoru :Itsumo jūjika shinjiru nante :Sonna no kiyasumesa' :Omae no Destiny motto kowashite :Ore wa nikushimi wo bara maite iru :Sakebeyo Innocence motto kurushiku :Ore wa zetsubō wo musaboru Black Evil :Burū na Wednesday iiarasou minikui hito no nami :Dare mo shiranai jaaku na yume omae ni yori tsukase :Itsumo ai dake subeteda nante :Sonna no usoppachi :Omae no Darkness motto hoshī yo :Ore wa kanashimi wo ayatsutte iru :Ochiro yo Angel motto furachi ni :Ore wa zetsubō wo musaboru Black Evil :Omae no Destiny motto kowashite :Ore wa nikushimi wo bara maite iru :Sakebeyo Innocence motto kurushiku :Ore wa zetsubō wo musaboru Black Evil Energy of Love Kanji :ちょっとやそっとのダメージは気にとめない感じない :冒険・チャレンジ・ハードな日々 気にしてるヒマない :光の射す方を目指す それが習性さ :結末なんてわからないけど 最高に生きてる感じ :こみあげてくるのは果てしない予感 闘いの嵐が吹きすさぶ :けがれを知らぬその魂の糧は 微笑む誰かの顔 希望と勇気と夢 :生まれてきたこと偶然じゃない 人はみな誰も :裸足で歩けば甦る 刻まれた記憶 :強くなくちゃ生きていけない それは鉄則さ :優しい目でうなずく君は 最高に輝いている :風が巻き上げる砂 とどろく雷鳴 愛のエネルギー解き放て :狂ったその世界に今こそピリオド 愛を忘れなけりゃこの世も捨てたもんじゃない :光の射す方を目指す それが習性さ :結末なんてわからないけど 最高に生きてる感じ :夢を叶えてみよう 君ならば出来る 身体中の血潮を燃えたぎらせ :けがれを知らぬその魂の糧は 微笑む誰かの顔 希望と勇気と夢 Romaji :Chotto ya sotto no damēji wa ki ni tomenai kanjinai :Bōken charenji hādo na hibi ki ni shiteru himanai :Hikari no sasukata wo mezasu sore ga shūseisa :Ketsumatsu nante wakaranaikedo saikō ni iki teru kanji :Komi agete kuru no wa hate shinai yokan tatakai no arashi ga fukisusabu :Kegare wo shiranu sono tamashī no kate wa hohoemu dareka no kao kibō to yūki to yume :Umarete kita koto gūzen janai hitohami na dare mo :Hadashi de arukeba yomi gaeru kizama reta kioku :Tsuyoku na kucha ikitei kenai sore ha tessokusa :Yasashī me de unazuku kimi wa saikō ni kagayaite iru :Kaze ga maki ageru suna todoroku raimei ai no enerugī tokihanate :Kurutta sono sekai ni ima koso piriodo ai wo wasurenakerya konoyo mo suteta mon janai :Hikari no sasukata wo mezasu sore ga shūseisa :Ketsumatsu nante wakaranaikedo saikō ni iki teru kanji :Yume wo kanaete miyou kimi na raba dekiru karadajū no chishio wo moe tagira se :Kegare wo shiranu sono tamashī no kate wa hohoemu dareka no kao kibō to yūki to yume Coming Soon Kanji :いつもの時間に 遅れないで 走って :密かに願うよ 今日はいい日だって :心が 仕掛けた 寂しさに落ちる :誰にも 言えない 不安な気持ち :さぁ 蹴飛ばして :逃げない 強さ 試されている :運命の地図は見えない :自分だけしか 描けない道 :辿りつける 夢の場所 :もう すぐ そばに :去年着た色に 飽きたような 世界で :変わらない思い 抱いたまま 行こう :ときどき つまづき 倒れたときでも :誰かが 見ていて 優しく 言うよ :もう 大丈夫 :会いたい人に 導かれている :永遠に愛は消えない :誰かのために 自分のために :頑張れるから 生きている :明日がある :恐がらないで 勇気をだして :ほんとうの 声を聞いて :自分だけしか 描けない道 :辿りつける 君の場所 :もう すぐ そばに Romaji :Itsumo no jikan ni okurenaide hashitte :Hisoka ni negau yo kyō wa īhi datte :Kokoro ga shikaketa sabishisa ni ochiru :Darenimo ienai fuan na kimochi :Saa ketobashite :Nigenai tsuyosa tamesa rete iru :Unmei no chizu wa mienai :Jibun dake shika egakenai michi :Tadori tsukeru yume no basho :Mō sugu soba ni :Kyonen kita iro ni akita yō na sekai de :Kawaranai omoi daita mama ikō :Tokidoki tsuma dzuki taoreta toki demo :Darekaga mite ite yasashiku iu yo :Mō daijōbu :Aitai hito ni michibika rete iru :Eien ni ai wa kienai :Dareka no tame ni jibun no tame ni :Ganbare rukara ikite iru :Ashita gāru :Kowagara naide yūki wo dashite :Hontō no koe wo kiite :Jibun dake shika egakenai michi :Tadori tsukeru kimi no basho :Mō sugu soba ni Easy Go! Kanji :ひとりでは できそうもないこと :みんなで力を合わせたなら :100倍のパワー :いつだって ヤバそうになったら :助けてくれると 知ってるから :信じられるよ :世界には いいコトばかりじゃない :キズつくの 覚悟して ゲートをくぐれ :弱いのは ダメじゃん カッコ悪い :痛くても こらえながら coolにきめて :最悪な ケンカしたあとって :なんかつまんない 何をしても :気分が晴れない :まちがいは 誰にもあるけど :素直になるには 勇気がいる :テレくさいんだ :世界には いいヤツばかりじゃない :大切な 仲間ってさ ハートが熱い :ぶつかって いいじゃん 本気だったら :すぐにまた 仲直りの ジョークで笑え :Never give up! :これから 僕たちで :奇跡だって 起こそう :世界には いいコトばかりじゃない :キズつくの 覚悟して ゲートをくぐれ :弱いのは ダメじゃん カッコ悪い :痛くても こらえながら coolにきめて coolにきめて :We can go wow wow wow wow wow :Easy go! Romaji :Hitoride wa dekisō mo nai koto :Minna de ryoku wo awasetanara :100-bai no pawā :Itsu datte yabasō ni nattara :Tasukete kureru to shitterukara :Shinji rareru yo :Sekai ni wa īkoto bakari janai :Kizu tsuku no kakugo shite gēto wo kugure :Yowai no wa damejan kakko warui :Itakute mo kora e na gara cool ni kimete :Saiaku na kenka shita atotte :Nanka tsumannai nani wo shite mo :Kibun ga harenai :Machigai wa dare ni mo aru kedo :Sunao ni naruniha yūki ga iru :Tere kusainda :Sekai ni wa īyatsu bakari janai :Taisetsu na nakamatte sa hāto ga atsui :Butsukatte ījan honki dattara :Sugu ni mata nakanaori no jōku de warae :Never give up! :Korekara bokutachi de :Kiseki datte okosou :Sekai ni wa īkoto bakari janai :Kizu tsuku no kakugo shite gēto wo kugure :Yowai no wa damejan kakko warui :Itakute mo kora e na gara cool ni kimete cool ni kimete :We can go wow wow wow wow wow :Easy go! Please! Kanji :めちゃ めちゃ 笑ったり :ちょっと 泣いたり 忙しい :毎日 ハプニング :悩みは尽きなくて ずっとおしゃべり :大切な 時間の ムダづかい??? :明日 何が 起きるか わからない :ためいきから 恋の予感 :パラダイス さぁ 目指そう :巡り会い まわりはじめる 世界 輝くよ :いつも 気分しだい :最高の 愛のカギ getしよう :ホンモノだけ Please! :ガンガン 歌ったり :日記書いたり ヒマなとき :うめてく スケジュール :イライラ ストレスは :きっと 誰にも あるけれど :ためてちゃ ダメなもの :明日 何が 起きるか わからない :なにかしなきゃ 時は過ぎる :パーティー 盛り上げよう :新しい スタートをきって 人生 楽しもう :できない ことなんかない :希望なら 持てるだけ 持って行こう :エネルギーは Dream :パラダイス さぁ 目指そう :巡り会い まわりはじめる 世界 輝くよ :いつも 気分しだい :最高の 愛のカギ getしよう :ホンモノだけ Please! Romaji :Mecha mecha warattari :Chotto nai tari isogashī :Mainichi hapuningu :Nayami wa tsuki na kute zutto oshaberi :Taisetsu na jikan no muda dzukai??? :Ashita nani ga okiru ka wakaranai :Tame ikikara koi no yokan :Paradaisu saa mezasou :Meguriai mawari hajimeru sekai kagayaku yo :Itsumo kibun shidai :Saikō no ai no kagi get shiyou :Honmono dake Please! :Gangan utattari :Nikki kai tari hima na toki :Umete ku sukejūru :Iraira sutoresu wa :Kitto dare ni mo aru keredo :Tame techa dame na mono :Ashita nani ga okiru ka wakaranai :Nani ka shi na kya toki wa sugiru :Pātī moriageyou :Atarashī sutāto wo kitte jinsei tanoshimou :Dekinai koto nankanai :Kibōnara moteru dake motte ikou :Enerugī wa Dream :Paradaisu saa mezasou :Meguriai mawari hajimeru sekai kagayaku yo :Itsumo kibun shidai :Saikō no ai no kagi get shiyou :Honmono dake Please! It's a Magic Kanji :ひとつになる日は近い 鏡をへだてた魔界とあの地上界 :指の一本も触れぬうちに もろく そう 勝手に 崩れ落ちる :今 黒くぬれ 闇を描け 地図の上に :泣き叫べ嘆き悲しめ哀れな人間よ :勝利者はそのすべてが正義になる :何もかもが望み通り 愛を壊せ :恐れるものは何もない ゲートの向こうの乱れはただ激しく :愛を憎しみに変える術を 人間はそう簡単に忘れはしない :そう心臓が打ち続ける鼓動さえも :破滅への秒読みにとって変わる :支配者の欲望は果てがなくて :消すも生かすも思い通り WOW It's a Magic! :今 黒くぬれ 闇を描け 地図の上に :泣き叫べ嘆き悲しめ哀れな人間よ :勝利者はそのすべてが正義になる :何もかもが望み通り 愛を壊せ Romaji :Hitotsu ni naru hi wa chikai kagami wo hedateta makai to ano chijōkai :Yubi no ichipon mo furenu uchi ni moroku sō katte ni kuzure ochiru :Ima kuroku nure yami wo egake chizu no ue ni :Nakisakebe nageki kanashime aware na ningen yo :Shōrisha wa sono subete ga seigi ni naru :Nani mo kamo ga nozomi dōri ai wo kowase :Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai gēto no mukō no midare wa tada hageshiku :Ai wo nikushimi ni kaeru jutsu wo ningen wa sō kantan ni wasure wa shinai :Sō shinzō ga uchi tsudzukeru kodō sae mo :Hametsu e no byōyomi ni totte kawaru :Shihaisha no yokubō wa hate ga nakute :Kesu mo ikasu mo omoi dōri WOW It's a Magic! :Ima kuroku nure yami wo egake chizu no ue ni :Nakisakebe nageki kanashime aware na ningen yo :Shōrisha wa sono subete ga seigi ni naru :Nani mo kamo ga nozomi dōri ai wo kowase Catégorie:Albums Devil Children